The Mirror of Erised
by yogirl2
Summary: A response for the challenge "The Mirror of Erised" by LilySev777. Dumbledore asks Severus to help him move the the Mirror of Erised. Severus is taken aback by what he sees.


_**The Mirror of Erised**_

**Summary:** Dumbledore asks Severus to help him move the the Mirror of Erised. Severus is taken back by what he sees. In the mirror he is of course with Lily, but the second figure has him second guessing himself. Why is Harry Potter there?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Disclaimer: Harry, Severus Snape, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Albus Dumbledore... I don't owe any of them, and any other character mentioned in the book. All credit goes to J.K Rowling. But Sebestian Charles is mine imagination!<span>_**

**_Oh and thanks to my wonderful beta 'Breanna Tala'...!_**

Italic - Thinking

" " - Talk

**_Chapter 1:_**

Severus Snape, the Slytherin Head of House – who was quite popular for his emotionless life – was standing in front of the 'Mirror of Erised', sneering to himself. The headmaster had literally ORDERED him to move the blasted mirror to a safe location so that his precious golden boy would not fall in its trap. Like he had no any other matters to do.

The professor had just departed Blaise Smith who was being injured by Charles brat in an one-sided unwanted duel. Albus Dumbledore-the meddling old coot had then entered his private chamber interrupting his not-so-private well-being and immediately asked-no ordered to remove the blasted damned mirror so the Potter brat will not be trap in its false enchantments.

But in Severus' mind, all Potter would have seen in the enchanted mirror was only his glory and popularity, people are bowing towards him. Oh! The teacher was not so ignorantly blind. He knew all about the true personality of the Potter brat, which was nothing other than attention-seeking and ignorant, a dunderhead who had come into his life to make it all hell, just like his fath...

**-FLASHBACK-**

Black robes billowed along, stalking like a bat, the greasy haired professor was strolling in the corridors just like his usual routine when suddenly a charmed hex reach his ears.

"_Avis, Oppungo!"_

The charm was then followed by the bout of laughter. The teacher was so familiar with this mocking laughter which was once directed towards him by the marauders in the past. Raising his wand to stop any scene of mockery, the potions professor moved towards the source of noise, stopping only at the shadowed turn to observe the scene carefully.

Flocks of birds were attacking a small first-year slytherin child who was cowering against the wall, desperately trying to protect himself from their sharp beaks. The child's arms were raised in a way to protect himself from being hurt, but small bloody wounds were starting to appear on the fragile child's arms. And Sebastian Charles, a third year Gryffindor, was pointing his wand at his opponent and enjoying the scene of taunting fully well.

This scene of violent house-rivalry against an innocent child made the Head of Slythern's blood boil. The teacher had yet to raise a step when Potter's voice stopped him.

"Expelliarmus!"

_Where did the brat came from? Just like his father... Trying to mock an innocent bo__y, h__imself. Not caring for anyone's well being!_

With the wand of his fellow housemate's in hand, Potter hurriedly moves towards the Slytherin boy, helping the injured child to his feet. Raising his fuming green eyes and lips pursed in a thin line, so-much like Lily's, the Potter boy looked toward Charles.

"Stand out of this, Potter! The sniveling snake deserved it!" the elder Gryffindor spat the words angrily.

"Why?"

"Well, because . . . he was there, looking at me strangely!"

"So, no reason at all," Harry yelled. Quieter, but still heard by the boy, he muttered, "Just like Voldemort would do, torturing for no reason at all."

_What? This __can't__ be not happening... The dunderhead i__s, a__fter al__l, a__nother version of his evil marauder father... or was he not?_

To stop any scene of battle between the Gryffindors, Snape stepped forward from the dark corridor, saving his internal musing for another time.

"What do you think are doing here after the curfew? ... and attacking one of my unarmed snakes? 20 points from Gryffindor."

After telling his much softer-than-usual punishment to the Lions, the head of the house snatched the arm of his shivering charge tightly, which was being securely held by Potter, and left for his quarters where he would confront the child himself.

The blasted Gryffindors had immediately aborted the duel that had been bound to happen. The greasy professor had known that his punishment was lax. But the green-eyed-brat-who-annoy-him was giving him a headache. In all in his life, Severus had believed that the child will be a miniature of Potter. But here, the situation was pointing to something else...

Besides, if the teacher wanted, he could punish them without any reason..._ After all I am a greasy git, a bat of a dungeon who lo__ves__ to torture kids._

Smirking to himself, the professor entered his dungeon with his snake in tow.

**-End of flash-**

...no- not like his father anymore.

Bearing his trademark sneer, Snape moved towards the blasted mirror, observing it, silently reading the text which was inscribed at the top:

"_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"_

Professor was well knew its meaning_-"I show not your face but your heart's desire"._

The charmed mirror showed images of what you wished most. And Severus Snape was not going to look in it, as he has no damn desire to inspect his life. No, certainly not! Thank you very much! He will certainly not be lure.

But soon the aged professor's curiosity, so unlike his Slytherin trait, averted his obsidian eyes towards the charmed mirror. There was a mixture of swirling colors floating in the Erised Mirror trying to make his heart's longing into an image. And soon his not-so-unknown need was there.

In the enchanted mirror stood the man's true love, Lily Evans. His common expression of disdain suddenly disappeared leaving only the feelings of sorrow and longing behind. The picture of Lily had brought all his hidden emotions to the open; his grief, his longing, sorrow and hurt. Truth be told, it was not his curiosity or meddlesomeness that had attracted the teacher to look in the mirror but the longing of a lonely man who only wanted to see Lily's face. He had been sure that Lily would always be his greatest longing.

Lily was his first and only true friend. The only person besides his mother who had always known the truth about his heart and had always introduced happiness in his painful past. Lily Evans, the love of his life, the person whose heart was broken by Severus Snape because he called her names. All because of Potter!

Lily looked as beautiful and charming as ever. Her soft red hair was blowing with the flowing air, green eyes that were so innocent, framed by an angel-like face. Lily was always the potions master's heart desire, the only person who had Severus ever dreamed of.

Next to his love was... Harry Potter?

Why in the hell, Potter can't leave him alone?  
>When the Slytherin Head of House was a student, all James Potter could do was follow him and torment him. And now when the Potter brat had entered Hogwarts, bearing Lily's eyes the boy just appears like his father who had came back to life to mock him more.<p>

No... not to taunt him anymore. Today Lily's child had won his heart. Maybe... just maybe the raven child could just like be Lily in more ways that he had not seen. And the broken heart wizard swore that he will try to know the boy with a new start and will attempt to keep his childhood nemesis aside. He can do that much for his love!

"Lily...!"

Sighing loudly before checking for his fixed sneering taunt, the heart-broken wizard charmed the mirror to float with him towards its new destination.

The next day, the life of Severus Snape will continue but with a new. True his all-too-familiar sneer, taunting and emotionless life of a facade will go on, after all he is a spy and know fully well that the dark lord will try to come back. But Severus Snape will observe Lily's child in a new way. In a light, he once had wished to see his son being. He will lead his too-plain life without love and any possible desires, as his only true desire had long left the world. But who knows, maybe the future has some other plans for him...? Maybe his second desire of having a son could come true...? You never know. Life is full of adventures... and mysteries...!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>End notes:<span>_**

** So guys! what do you think?**

**Please review and let me know... **


End file.
